Mourir Demain
by Aeri'sWonderland
Summary: Tout est dans le titre, si vous deviez mourir demain vous ferez quoi ? et bien il y en as deux qui le savent déjà...Lemon...OS...Song-fic...


_Auteur : milamalfoydu07_

_Titre : Mourir Demain_

_Disclaimer__ : Tout est à la grande J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire. La chanson est de Pascal Obispo et Natasha St Pierre « mourir demain »_

_Type : OS, Song Fic_

_Couple : Draco/Hermione_

_Note : Un grand merci à Amélie d'avoir corriger ce que j'ai fait._

_Note 2 : Alors ceci est mon premier lemon donc soyez indulgent^^. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

_Bonne Lecture!_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Il y a ceux qui prendraient un avion  
D'autres qui s'enfermeraient chez eux les yeux fermés  
Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?  
Il y en a qui voudrait revoir la mer  
**_**D'autres qui voudraient encore faire l'amour  
Une dernière fois**_

Il fit délicatement glisser la robe de ses épaules. Elle ne se retrouva alors plus qu'en sous vêtements devant lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de dévorer son corps des yeux, ce corps qu'il connaissait par coeur, mais ce corps qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de caresser, de regarder, de redécouvrir à chaque fois. Il se rapprocha d'elle et en posant ses mains sur ses seins et en les caressant délicatement, il lui captura les lèvres. Un baiser brûlant, remplit de passion.

**Toi, tu ferais quoi ? ... et toi, tu ferais quoi ?**

Hermione passa ses mains sous la chemise de son amant et les fit courir sur son torse lui arrachant un frisson de plaisir. Elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes et le fit basculer sur le lit. Elle s'assit sur lui et détacha sa chemise et l'envoya valdinguer quelque part dans la chambre. Elle embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres puis descendit vers son torse lui arrachant des gémissements. Arrivé à la barrière de vêtements qu'il avait encore, elle détacha la ceinture et fit descendre le jeans et le boxer en même temps ne voulant plus attendre. Elle rencontra le sexe dur de Draco qu'elle embrassa arrachant de doux gémissements à celui-ci. Elle le prit alors entièrement en bouche et fit un mouvement lent de va et vient. Il murmura son prénom, elle leva alors la tête.

**Si on devait mourir demain  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus,  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins**

Et Draco se releva alors légèrement et la fit basculer sous lui. Il lui détacha son soutien-gorge, il déposa ses lèvre sur ses seins nus. Hermione poussa un gémissement bruyant. Il passa sa langue sur ses mamelons durcis. Il fit alors descendre sa main vers sa petit culotte. Il glissa sa main entre le vêtement et l'intimité d'Hermione. Celle-ci se cambra renversant sa tête dans un long gémissement.

**  
Si on devait mourir demain  
**_**Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai**_

Il retira la culotte et fit glisser un doigt dans l'intimité chaude d'Hermione. Il commença alors un léger mouvement de va et vient tout en pénétrant un deuxième doigt. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Elle avait l'impression que des milliers de papillons grouillés dans son ventre.

- Draco...vi...viens...s'il te pl...plaît..., dit-elle entre deux gémissement.

**Il y en a qui referaient leur passé  
Certains qui voudraient boire et faire la fête  
Jusqu'au matin  
D'autres qui prieraient...  
**_**Ceux qui s'en fichent et se donneraient du plaisir**_

Il l'embrassa étouffant le gémissement de frustration alors qu'il retirait ses doigts. Il se positionna sur elle entre ses cuisses. Il la pénétra doucement la faisant gémir de pur plaisir. Il commença des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus fort. Une vague de plaisir déferla en eux. Dans un puissant coup de rein de Draco, ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps.  
Il s'écroula sur elle posant sa tête sur sa poitrine tout en restant en elle. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux d'or. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant qu'il ne se retire et se laisse tomber à ses côtés. Elle se serra contre lui calant sa tête contre son torse. Il la serra contre lui. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de s'endormir dans cette position.

**Et d'autres qui voudraient encore partir  
Avant la fin  
Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? ... et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?**

Ce fut Draco qui se réveilla le premier. Il caressa longuement la chevelure d'Hermione, profitant encore de la chaleur de son corps contre lui, avant de se lever et de se rhabiller. Alors qu'il allait partir, il déposa un baiser sur son front et murmura...

**Si on devait mourir demain  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins  
Si on devait mourir demain  
**_**Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai... Je t'aimerai**_

- je t'aime.

_**Et toi, dis moi, est ce que tu m'aimeras**_

Elle remua légèrement comme si elle sentait qu'il allait partir mais ne se réveilla pas. Il la regarda encore une fois avant de franchir la porte...de partir pour la bataille finale...cette bataille qui allait définitivement les séparer...qui allait les faire s'entre-tuer...alors qu'ils s'aimaient.

_**Jusqu'à demain et tous les jours d'après  
Que rien, non rien, ne s'arrêtera jamais**_

Il s'arrêta alors à l'entrée de la pièce et se retourna. Elle était là assise sur le lit les larmes aux yeux. Il resta figé. Elle, elle se leva et le rejoignit. Elle l'attrapa par la chemise comme pour le retenir.

- Ne part pas, n'y vas pas. Je ne veux pas. On n'est pas obligé. Cette guerre ne nous concerne pas. Laissons-là à ceux qu'elle concerne. Nous n'avons pas à mourir pour eux.

**Si on devait mourir demain  
**_**Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai**_

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit et l'allongea dessus. Il se coucha à ses côtés et elle vint se blottir dans ses bras.

Oui cette guerre ne les concernait pas. Il n'avait rien à y faire. Et leur présence ne changerait rien.

**Est-ce qu'on ferait du mal, du bien  
Si on avait jusqu'à demain  
Pour vivre tout ce qu'on a rêvé  
****Si on devait mourir demain**_**  
Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai **_**  
**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alors est-ce que ça vous a plus ? C'était nul ? Bien ? Bof ? Un tite review pour me le dire?


End file.
